The Little Singer
by courtcourtrawrs07
Summary: Meet Evangeline. Daughter of Bobby Singer. She was born three years before Karen's death. She grew up knowing about the supernatural and knowing the Winchesters. But she has a strange connection with the angels that no one, especially not her, understands. How does she fit in with the Winchesters? Join and find out. Crap summary. RatedM: Language
1. About Evan

_A/N: This is just about my main character/OC. Just to give a little bit of information about her so I don't have to do it later on. Any other OCs will also get a page like this. I have a couple incorporated into the Prologue, so I will have a collection of Characters on Polyvore as well._

**_DISCLAIMER..._**

**_Please note: I do NOT own Supernatural or any characters affiliated with it. I wish I owned Gabriel... That'd be nice. I only own my OC Evangeline and any other OCs I decide to add. _**

_Read and Review, because reviews are good. Plus, if there isn't much interest in this I'm going to discontinue it and try again._

Name: Evangeline Justine Singer.

Nicknames: Evan, Eva, EJ, Angel

Parents: Bobby and Karen Singer

Siblings: None

Appearance:

- 5'4 and 128lbs

- green eyes that occasionally change to a lighter blue

- medium brown hair with red undertones that goes three quarters of the way down her back in layers and fringed bangs.

- she has a light complexion, and an athletic build with curves

- face claim: Willa Holland

Tattoos/Piercings: Check the collection on polyvore, link posted on my profile.

She's single.

Style: She is a casual dresser, unless it is otherwise required.

She has an IQ of 147.

She enjoys old rock, classical music, country music, and some of the modern music of today – however she doesn't like music like techno or punk.

She can play multiple instruments – piano, guitar (electric and acoustic), violin/fiddle, cello, bass, flute, and saxophone.

She speaks multiple languages – English, Latin, Hebrew, Greek, Italian, and French.

Her hobbies include reading, writing, drawing, painting, photography, playing music, camping, hiking, dancing (ballet), playing soccer, swimming, visiting art galleries, shopping, and surfing the internet. She also enjoys sleeping and eating.

She has a white Jeep Wrangler and a red 1968 Chevrolet Chevelle SS396 Hardtop Coupe


	2. Prologue Part 1

**Prologue**

A/N: This will be done mostly in snippets of memories from my O/C's life.

**_DISCLAIMER..._**

**_Please note: I do NOT own Supernatural or any characters affiliated with it. I only own my OC Evangeline and any other OCs I decide to add. _**

_Read and Review, because reviews are good. Plus, if there isn't much interest in this I'm going to discontinue it and try again._

* * *

_Five Years Old_

"Daddy, where's momma?" The little brunette girl asks her father curiously.

The man pulls his daughter onto his lap as tears begin to form in his eyes. "Sweet pea, momma's in heaven with the angels," he tells her.

"And God too?"

"Yes, she's with God too."

"That means she's not coming home, is she?" The girl asks with tears in her emerald green eyes.

"No sweet pea, momma's not coming home," her father tells her as he picks her up.

"Now, it's time for bed little one," he states walking up the stairs as he holds his daughter close.

It was in that moment when five year old Evangeline Singer faces the hard reality that her mom was never coming home.

* * *

_Seven Years Old_

"Evangeline! Come down here please!" The girl's father yells.

"Coming!" She replies running down the stairs.

"Evangeline, you remember John Winchester?" Her father asks. The girl nods.

"Well these are his two boys, Sam and Dean." Her father tells her gesturing to two boys who are around her age. The little girl grins widely.

"Hiya, I'm Evangeline! But you can call me Evan, 'cause everyone says Evangeline is a mouthful. Do you wanna play with me?" The girl asks with a smile. The two boys look at each other, then at their father, and back at each other.

"No thanks," they chorus.

"Okay," the girl says with false cheerfulness, trying not letting the hurt show in her voice. She heads out the back door towards the small shooting range her father and uncle Rufus set up for her a while back and starts shooting.

* * *

_Twelve Years Old_

As the girl walks home from her saxophone practise she strolls through the park.

"Ouch," a man's voice states.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for running into you like that! I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I am so sorry!" The girl blurts in a rush.

"No worries little lady," the man replies with a kind smile. The girl looks up at who she ran into and discovers him to be a fairly attractive young man. "I'm Gabe, and you are?" He asks.

"Evangeline, but most call me Eva or Evan," the girl – Evangeline - replies with a grin.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Gabe states.

"Nice to meet you too! But it's getting late and I was supposed to be home," Evangeline pauses and checks her watch, "about fifteen minutes ago!" she exclaims worriedly.

"Again, sorry for running into you! But maybe I'll see you around!" Evangeline shouts as she takes off running for home.

"I hope so!" Gabe shouts at her retreating form.

But what Evangeline doesn't see is Gabe vanishing into thin air, whispering "I'll make sure of it" with a small smile gracing his face.

* * *

_Sixteen Years Old_

"Dad, I'm headed out on my double date with Matt, Izzy, and Shane!" The sixteen year old yells to her father.

"Alright, stay safe and be careful," her father replies.

"I know!" She hollers running out the door towards her boyfriends car where her best friend, her boyfriend and his best friend were all waiting.

"Let's go!" She exclaims getting into the car.

The four go and watch a movie at the theater, and go to the local diner for some food.

"You guys ready for the semi-formal tomorrow night?" the other girl in the group, Izzy asks.

"Not even close, it's too much money babe!" one of the two guys in the group states.

"Shane, you're going and you'll enjoy yourself, or else," Izzy states.

"Izzy, he's right, it's stupid to spend so much money on a silly dance," Evangeline states.

"Matt, what do you think?" Izzy asks the blonde male.

"Well, I'm kind of excited. I mean c'mon Eva, it'll be our first dance as a couple!" Matt states happily.

"Exactly! So Eva, we have to get our schedules for getting ready coordinated, where did you get your new dress by the way?" Izzy rants.

"Look, you're not going to know anything about my dress. You'll see it when everyone else does," Evangeline states with finality. But in reality, she knows that she doesn't have the money for a new dress which means either she fakes being sick for the dance, or she re-wears another one.

A few hours later and she's home, looking through her closet and wondering how she'll either get away with wearing an old dress or how she'll get out of the dance altogether.

_The next day..._

"Dad!" Evangeline yells. Her dad runs up the stairs and bursts through the door.

"What?! Where's the monster?!" her dad yells.

"No monster. But where the hell did this come from?" Evangeline asks her father while she holds up a nude dress with lace and sequins.

"I don't know, but weren't you worried about not having a dress?" her dad asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know. It's just weird," she replies. Her dad nods, understanding what she means.

"Well, don't question it. Wear it," he states as if it were obvious.

"Okay," she says smiling.

What neither Singer seen was Gabe standing in the room looking on with a smile as she held up the dress.

_Later the next day..._

"Well, that dress looks amazing!" Izzy exclaims.

"Yeah, I don't know where it came from, but it's perfect!" Evangeline replies.

The girls and their dates walk back into the dance and meet up with Shane.

"Shane, where's Matt?" Evangeline asks.

"Not sure, I seen him headed outside a few minutes ago," Shane replies before pulling Izzy out onto the dance floor.

Evangeline heads outside to try and figure out where Matt went only to see him with Alyson.

As Gabe watches on he notices Evangeline isn't inside any more. He goes to find her and sees her outside with tears in her eyes. He approaches the girl with caution.

"Evangeline? Are you alright?" he asks causing her to jump and making his presence known.

"Gabe? H-how? You haven't changed a bit in four years," she states nervously.

"Now, don't worry about that. Are you okay?" he replies, dodging her question.

"Not really. Considering that jerk-off was my boyfriend," she states bitterly. Gabe sighs.

"You're not human are you?" she asks, not accusing but genuinely curious.

"No. I'm not. But I'll never hurt you," he replies, hoping she'll believe him.

"I believe you."

"Just like that?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes, because I know what you are."

"Is that so?"

"You're an angel. More specifically, an Archangel, Gabriel," she states looking him in the eye. "No worries though, your secret is safe with me because it's obvious you don't want anyone to know," she finishes. With that she gets up to head back inside.

"By the way, thank you," she states.

"For what?"

"Checking on me, and also for the dress. I can sense the same magic I could in my room after it appeared coming from you," she replies with one last grin before disappearing into the school.

"You're a remarkable girl Evangeline," Gabriel states to himself.

* * *

_Eighteen years old_

"Well, we've done it. High school is officially in the rearview mirror!" Shane exclaims pulling Izzy into a kiss.

"Yeah. It's finally over," Evangeline states.

"What's up Eva?" Izzy asks.

"My family wasn't even here, after they promised," Evangeline states sadly.

"Oh sweetie. Well you have us! Plus we'll be off to school in no time!" Izzy exclaims.

"True, but I wish they'd actually show up when they say they'll be there," Evangeline replies. Shane and Izzy nod in understanding and the group separates.

Evangeline turns in her gown and heads outside to the parking lot to get her car.

"You look great Evangeline!" Gabriel states loudly.

"Nice to see you too Gabriel, and thanks" Evangeline replies.

"Why so glum little chum?" He asks.

"My family didn't show up to my graduation. Although I'm not _that_surprised," she replies bitterly.

"Well, then they missed the chance to see an amazing little lady walk across the stage for a piece of paper!" He exclaims grinning.

"Thanks Gabe," she says with a laugh.


	3. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

A/N: Mostly the same format as last time, see my profile for the polyvore link(s), etc. etc. Also, sorry it's a little shorter than the last one. I'm kind of running on borrowed time with this - as in 2 essays due tomorrow and I have barely begun one of them and not at all begun the other! Yikes!

**_DISCLAIMER..._**

**_Please note: I do NOT own Supernatural or any characters affiliated with it. I only own my OC Evangeline and any other OCs I decide to add. Yadayadayada... Blahblahblah._**

_Read and Review, because reviews are like candy to me. I thrive on them! O.o_

_But seriously, if there's anything you want to comment about - either review or PM me. My hypothetical door is always open._

* * *

_Age Twenty One_

"This is stupid Izzy, I don't need help in the dating department!" The brunette exclaims in disbelief.

"Yes, you do Evan! Look, we'll go out, have some drinks, meet some guys, and maybe take one home for the night!" Izzy replies.

"But –"

"No, look Evan. You haven't seen this guy in three years. Not to be mean but it's obvious he didn't want you like you wanted him. Maybe it's time to move on from this Gabe guy you're so hung up on and just live your life." Izzy reasons.

"I'm never gonna win this am I?" Evan asks.

"Nope! So get your cute ass ready!" Izzy exclaims.

"Fine!"

_An hour later_

"We look hot. That's all I can say," Izzy states.

"Let's just get this over with, I _really _want to get this night over with." Evan whines.

"Eva, no. We are going to have fun! You love to dance remember!" Izzy exclaims dragging her best friend to the dance floor. Both girls wearing matching grins.

"So, what are our names tonight?" Evan asks.

"How about I'm Lucy, and you're Cora!" Izzy replies. Evan nods in response. Not long later both girls are dancing and having a good time. Unbeknownst to Evan, someone has their eye on her for the entire night.

A few hours later both women leave the club separately and with someone accompanying them.

"Let's just do it here right quick," the man states.

"Look, I'm not screwing you in public. That's just not how I am," Evan replies.

"C'mon Cora."

"No." The man grabs her and pins her against the wall of the alley that they're in.

"Let me go!" Evan hollers. The man covers her mouth with his hand. As Evan struggles neither the man holding her or her notice someone else enter the alley. Nor do they notice the person appear behind the man. They only realize someone else was there when the man goes down.

"Are you okay Miss?" The stranger asks.

"Yeah, um, thanks." She replies nervously.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

The stranger walks Evan home. But not once does she notice that it happens to be her angel friend, Gabriel.

* * *

_Age Twenty Four_

"C'mon ya idjit!" Evan yells.

"I'm comin'!" Izzy yells in response. Both girls are dressed in formal attire and masks. Izzy in a long turquoise gown with silver accessories, Evan in a long purple gown with gold accessories.

"So names?" Evan asks.

"Caroline for you, and Elizabeth for me." Izzy replies. Evan nods in approval.

"Let's get this stupid party over with." Evan sulks.

"Evan, it's for the hunt."Izzy states.

"I know, but I feel stupid in this dress. These heels are murdering my feet. Plus I didn't get any sleep!"

"Stop whining, and let's go!" Izzy replies.

The girls go to the masquerade and find their target fairly fast. Evan walks by the man as part of the plan.

"Hello there beautiful," a man states catching her attention. Evan turns around and comes face to face with a _very _attractive man.

"Hi," she replies.

"I'm Liam, and you are?"

"Caroline, nice to meet you Liam." She replies.

"The pleasure is mine, being in the presence of such a beautiful lady."

"Well, I have to go. I'm here for a reason," Evan replies dashing away before Liam can reply.

The girls complete their hunt with success. The vampire that was hosting elaborate parties and munching on the guests had his head chopped off, Evan met Liam (who turned out to be a hunter as well), and no one died.

* * *

_Age Twenty Six - Season 3_

"Get the phone!" Izzy screeches.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Evan yells back.

**Phone Conversation... (A/N: Italics are the other persons side!)**

"Hello?"

_"Evan, Dean's dead." _The voice of Bobby Singer states.

"What?!"

_"Dean couldn't get out of his demon deal, demon collected. He's dead, and Sam took off."_Bobby explains.

"Have you been drinking?"

_"Yeah, but can ya blame me?"_

"Not really. But I gotta go, I love you." He hangs up on her.

**End Phone Conversation**

"IZZY!" Evan yells.

"What!?" She yells back coming into the room. "Evan, what's wrong?" Izzy asks noticing tears in her friends eyes.

"Dean's dead." Evan replies.

* * *

_Age Twenty Eight - Season 5 (Present for the story) EvanPOV_

_Flashback_

The beginning of Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns and Roses rings through the car from my cellphone. I answer the call.

_"Evan, Ellen and Jo are dead,"_my dad states sadly before I can say hello.

"How?"

_"Huntin' the devil, it's a long story." He replies._

"I'm on my way home anyway. I'll be there soon." I reply before hanging up.

"Who died?" Izzy asks from the passenger seat.

"Ellen and Jo. Huntin' the devil." I reply slamming my foot on the gas to get to Sioux Falls.

_End Flashback_

That's pretty much how I got here, back to my dad's place in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It's also how Izzy and I ended up hunting with Sam and Dean Winchester which gets us into some really fucked up situations. Then again, nothing is ever easy with the Winchesters.


	4. AN - Sorry! - I WILL DELETE IT LATER

_**Author's Note...**_

* * *

**Sunday November 24th 2013.**

Well, I am writing the chapter. So I'll probably be finished later tonight, which means it'll be posted before I go to bed. I'm also considering posting one of my older TVD fics when I look through. I have so much written but no time to look through and see what can actually be used. Either way I will get it done. I hope... So, if you want some more information I suggest you read the below.

* * *

_**SPOLIER ALERT**_

* * *

Also, I'm looking for ideas about avoiding the deaths of Gabriel and Balthazar. PM me if you have any suggestions - if I use your suggestion I'll give a shout out!

* * *

Thanks for reading lovelies!

~ Courtcourt

PS: Scroll to the bottom to see some funny SPN themed pictures from some lovelies on Deviantart.

* * *

**Thursday November 21st 2013.**

So, I am currently going through the transcript for the episode I want to start the first chapter on. "Go me!" So as I mentioned when I first posted this, and I just deleted the other two notes, by the end of the day Sunday November 24th 2013 there will be a new chapter posted and this will be deleted from the story. "Yay!" I've been a little swamped and lacking in the sleep department, but hopefully I'll be all caught up soon. Either way, I'm grateful that no one has hounded me for a chapter... yet? ... But either way. I'll update this as time goes on just to keep you updated if anything else happens that might hinder a new chapter being posted by Sunday. Since I have two days off I do intend to write AT LEAST one chapter, if I have the time I will add a second.

Please note that there is a chance I will be skipping episodes or parts of episodes because we're not all wonderful writers like some of the others I've read on here. :)

* * *

If you haven't watched past 5.11, I'm calling "SPOILER ALERT!" For the below paragraph if you don't know what ends up happening later in the season...

* * *

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR EPISODES PAST 5.11 SKIP OVER THE NEXT LITTLE RANT!**

* * *

**THIS IS YOUR _FINAL_ WARNING.**

* * *

I suppose someone out there - besides me - is wondering...

**"How in the name of bloody hell is the relationship between your O/C and Gabriel going to work if he dies in like eight episodes!?"**

_(I'm reading this with a British accent. Oops?)_

That is a good question, to which I do not know the answer to... yet. The main one is Gabriel/OC, I might have a Dean/OC if I can't figure out a way around Gabriel's death. But it WILL NOT be for lack of trying, because I DO NOT want Gabriel to die in this. But I will have to go a little AU to get'er done. So FYI this might go AU just to reconfigure it so Gabriel doesn't die. Also, I'm going to bring Balthazar in early. Also, I'm going to avoid his death too if possible. I mean seriously, Heaven thought he was dead for a while so why can't he make everybody think he died again?! That is my logic on the matter, and I might apply that to Gabriel, you know the whole fake death thing. Then again he does that already in the episode... Yikes. This is going to be hard. Well, I better get a writin'.

* * *

Holy sweet mother of pearl that was a long rant. But I basically explained my own thought process... which in itself is an amazing feat.

* * *

Peace out lovelies. I leave you with some pictures from the wonderful world of DeviantArt

* * *

blackbirdrose . deviantart art/ SPN - Flying - Lessons - 251969217

Just because it's my favorite archangel teaching my two favorite regular angels how to fly. :D

* * *

blackbirdrose . deviantart art/ GABRIEL - 194911308

Do I need to explain? Well, if I do... the first and last parts are why I decided on this one.

* * *

little - hofundur . deviantart art/ SPN - Team - Fur - Will - 337348529

valiantparadox . deviantart art/ The - Annunciation - 359193278

I just thought these last two were comical. So they _had_ to be included. But the second one is totally how I picture something like that going down.

* * *

I'll update soon. But still leave this up until then. When I post the new chapter I'll add the links to the author's note at the beginning for whoever decides to begin reading this story post-block.

But for now, I bid you farewell. May your (INSERT TIME OF DAY WHEREVER YOU ARE LOCATED HERE) be lovely!

_- Courtcourt_


End file.
